Perfect Strangers
by Srellet
Summary: One Shot.  Takes place 3 days after ANH.  Han helps Leia out with a peculiar problem.


"Perfect Strangers" by Srellet

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

_Please don't come this way_, Leia kept a watch on the approaching man. Her large brown eyes stayed half hidden behind her arms. _Please don't—_

"Well, if it ain't Her Worshipfulness in all her white glory," the man crossed one foot over the other and leaned against the wall across from her.

Leia lifted her head an inch, "What do you want, Captain Solo?"

"Why, nothing, Your Most High and Mightiness," he drawled, tucking his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants. "Just here getting' some air."

"Could you please find another place to get some air?" Leia tapped her foot.

Han didn't seem to notice her impatience. Or rather, he didn't care. "I like the air here," he drawled.

The princess rolled her eyes and then buried her head in her arms once again in an attempt to ignore his presence.

"Ne'er seen royalty sittin' on the floor like an ordinary commoner," he commented.

"I highly doubt you've ever met any royalty in your life," her words were muffled by her white dress.

"Now why would you go and assume somethin' like that?"

Leia lifted an eye over her left arm, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope," Han looked out into the quiet forest. "Whadda 'bout you?" Han shifted his weight to his other leg and settled into the wall. "Don't you have some meeting to go to or some people to boss around?"

"Obviously, I don't," Leia sighed. "Now will you please go?"

"It's a free galaxy. Oh! Wait!" Han comically looked around. "It's not."

The princess lifted her head and rolled her eyes before resuming her scrunched up position.

Han's brow rose and he inanely smiled, "So Your Worship, don't you have some packin' to do?"

"Don't have much to pack," she mumbled into the skirt of her dress.

The man's smile sagged for a moment as he considered another approach, "I can help you pack."

The girl lifted her head, and her icy stare froze him in place. "No thanks," she hissed.

Han held her cold glare until she broke. She laid her forehead on her forearms and squeezed her knees closer to herself. Maybe he'd get the hint.

Solo slid down the wall until he was seated comfortably across from here. "Ah," he nodded. "I get it now."

"That I want to be alone?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Nah, that's not it," Han stretched his feet out in front of him so that the toes of his boots were centimeters from the hem of her stained dress. "You're hidin'."

Without lifting her head, she shook it, "From what would I be hiding?"

"Oh, I don't know," he waved a hand. "Everybody's runnin' around workin' their tails off to evacuate this base. Maybe you're too good for such menial work."

"I never shirk my responsibility, Captain."

"Then why are you sittin' here?"

The girl stayed quiet for a moment, hoping he'd just go away. When he didn't, she sighed, "No one will let me do anything."

"What?"

The princess lifted her head and leaned it against the cold wall behind her, "Everyone thinks I need to rest after…" She blinked a couple of times and then turned her large, brown, and very angry eyes at her companion, "I'm not going to break, and I don't need to be coddled!"

Han held his hands up and raised his brows, "Ne'er thought you would."

Leia's eyes scrunched at the inner corners as she scrutinized the man. When she decided that he wasn't being hostile, she stretched her legs out in front of her and stared out into the forest.

Han couldn't help but stare at the tiny feet next to his. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing any shoes, but then he was also surprised that she was wearing the same dress she had on when they were on the Death Star. It was obvious that she tried to wash it, and more than once at that. Those stains from the garbage chute were never going to come out no matter what she tried.

"So," he drawled, "that your favorite dress?"

Leia narrowed her eyes on him and pulled her legs close to her chest, "I hate this dress." The man actually looked apologetic. Everyone had that look around her. All it did was to make her want to cry. She lightly shook her head to clear it. "It's the only thing that fits me."

"What?"

"I was supposed to return to Alderaan…" she took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well, ain't that a coincidence," Han flashed a lop-sided grin her way, "I'm not supposed to be here either."

Her forehead crinkled up as she tried to hide her smile. But that inane grin he was wearing, well, she couldn't help but smile.

"So what did they do? Give you whatever they had?"

Her smile faded, and she nodded, "I shouldn't complain."

"You didn't," Han folded his arms over his chest. "If you did, they might have given you somethin' that fit."

"There are so many bigger issues that need attention," she smirked. "I didn't want to trouble anyone for such a trivial matter."

"Sweetheart," he smiled warmly at her, "you've been trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you." She glared at him. "I happen to like trouble."

"I'm sure you do," she quipped as her eyes found the forest again.

"Maybe I can help you out," Han rested his arm on his bent knee.

"I highly doubt it."

"No, really," Han eagerly assured her. "I happen to know a very talented tailor."

"We can't leave the base," Leia pointed out, hoping he'd let it go.

"We don't have to," Han's eyes shifted left and right and his voice lowered to little more than a whisper. "He's right here on the base."

Leia's eyes narrowed on the man who now impishly smiled at her. She shook her head, "I'd rather not have anyone else know of my problem."

"Oh, he's very good at keeping secrets," the man assured her.

"This tailor wouldn't be you by any chance?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously on the man.

"Nah," Han waved a hand. "My talents lie elsewhere," he waggled his eyebrows, and the girl rolled her eyes.

Han stood up and held a hand out to her, "Come on."

"I don't know…"

"Fine," Han retracted his hand and started to walk away. "If you want to go around wearing that tired dress, go ahead."

The princess bit her lip, "No, wait." She stood and sheepishly looked up at the tall man whom she had met only days ago.

Solo tried unsuccessfully to contain his smile, "So you want my help?" When she didn't say anything he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Bring the stuff you need fixed to the _Falcon_," he called over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fast," Han stood at the top of the _Millennium Falcon's_ ramp. He looked behind him, "Hey, Chewie! We have royal company!"

Leia stood pigeon-toed at the other end of the ramp holding a small duffle bag like a newborn baby. She glanced around the hangar and was relieved that no one seemed to notice her.

"Those clothes won't get tailored from there," Han called out.

The girl's cheeks reddened, but she followed Han into the belly of the _Falcon_. Han took the bag from her and rifled through the contents, "This is all?"

"My wardrobe may be small, but it still has more variety than yours," Leia crossed her arms over her chest.

"No need to get nasty," Han chided as he lifted a pair of kaki pants from the pile. "Here," he tossed them to her. "Go put these on." He picked up a shirt, "This too."

"They don't fit!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"You're just doing this to humiliate me!" Leia screamed. "This was a bad idea," she started to leave.

"Hey, how are we supposed to fix 'em if we don't know how they need fixin'?" Han leaned against the bulkhead.

The princess stared at the floor and chewed her bottom lip. Then she sighed and shuffled to the refresher. Han's eyebrows rose. He didn't expect that. He figured she must be pretty desperate if she was letting _him_ help her. He held his breath and tapped his toes as he waited for the girl to emerge from the refresher.

After several very, long minutes, Leia stepped out and looked up at Han expectantly. But she was nothing what Han expected. She was so tiny, so fragile-looking. This was the bossy princess who was bold enough to insult a Wookie? She looked like a child playing dress-up. With her hand tightly clenching the waistband of the pants, she waddled over to him.

"Don't you dare say a word, Captain," she shook a finger at him. Or at least he thought that was what she was doing. The sleeve of her shirt wildly swung around.

Han held his hands up, "Wouldn't think of it, Your Worship."

"You better not," she attempted to cover her exposed shoulder without dropping her pants.

She was such a sad and pathetic sight. Han didn't know if he should laugh or pity her. He decided to do neither. They both had had it pretty rough over the last couple of days. He circled her, stroking his chin as if in deep thought.

"It's really not that bad," Han came to a stop in front of her. She arched her brow and pursed her lips, and Han smiled, "It's nothin' we can't fix." Han then turned toward the bunks, "Chewie, get out here. You've got some work to do!"

"Chewbacca is the tailor?" Leia's dark eyes widened.

"Ne'er met a better tailor."

The princess rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt you met many tailors in your life."

"There you go judgin' again," Han shook his head, and Leia could swear she could see hurt in his eyes.

She ran her top teeth along her bottom lip and looked at the ground, "I…

Chewbacca stomped into the lounge, roaring and shaking his fists at Han. Leia cringed and cowered.

"Will ya' calm down!" Han admonished his friend. "We've got a guest. Royalty. Where's your manners?"

Chewbacca seemed to notice the diminutive princess for the first time. His threatening behavior softened and he quietly greeted her. She smiled up at him and then looked to Han.

"As you can see," Han waved a hand in Leia's direction, "Her Holy Highest needs some help with her wardrobe."

Chewie scrutinized the girl and began howling and gurawffing hysterically. Han wanted nothing more than to join his friend in the merriment at Leia's expense. It really had been a long time since the two of them had a good laugh, but he _did_ tell the princess he wasn't trying to humiliate her.

"You rude, fury, oaf!" He smacked the large Wookie up-side the head. "That's no way to treat royalty!" Chewie roared and howled some more, and Han's face reddened, "Of course, I know how to treat royalty!"

Leia rolled her eyes, "I'd beg to differ."

"Hey, I've been nothin' but nice!" Han snapped.

Leia flinched at his words but not out of fear. He was right. He hadn't said a single rude word to her, other than those irritating nicknames, the whole time they were talking. And he did offer to help her with her oversized wardrobe. She sighed and whispered, "You're right."

Han opened his mouth and then closed it. Did she just say…? "See, Chewie?"

Chewie just growled and shook his furry head. Then he walked over to the princess and barked orders at her.

"Lift your shirt up," Han translated. When Leia's dark eyes widened, Han amended, "Just enough so that he can see what needs fixin' on your pants."

Leia did as he was told. Chewbacca grabbed the waist band and pinched it until it laid snug against the princess' waist. Then he bent down and rolled the pant legs up until they were at a suitable length for her short legs. Chewie abruptly stood and disappeared down the hallway.

The princess still held her shirt up, "Where's he going?"

"To get his tailorin' tools," Han sat down on the navigator's seat.

Leia nodded and bit her lip. She stole glances at Han Solo who had found something interesting on the navigation console to fiddle with. She felt awkward and stupid standing in the middle of the lounge in clothes at least three times her size in the presence of a stranger. How did she end up here? The girl had the sudden urge to cry.

The princess inhaled deeply to get control of those pent up emotions screaming to get out. Her sharp intake of air caught Solo's attention, and he misunderstood its meaning, "What? We're not workin' fast enough for you, Your Worship?"

Leia's eyes narrowed, "Did I say that, Captain Solo?"

He stared at her for a moment, his lips stretched into a line, "No, but…aw, never mind." He turned back to the navigation console, "So, where are you guys settin' up your new base?"

"I haven't been told yet," Leia shrugged. "What does it matter to you?"

"Huh?"

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she raised her right eyebrow. "To pay of that debt. You got your reward money. There's no reason to stay around."

"You're right," Han waved a hand carelessly in the air, but his eyes stayed focused on his boots. "We don't have a reason to stick around."

"Glad we got that cleared up," Leia muttered. She watched the man for a moment, unsure what to make of him. Then she couldn't help but ask, "So, what are you going to do after this?"

"Don't know," Han ran his finger along the edge of the nav computer. "Haven't given it much thought."

The princess pursed her lips and twisted the sleeves of the large shirt in her hands, "I suppose the rebellion could use your services, if you have nothing better to do, that is."

"I ain't joining your little rebellion, Your High and Mightiness," Han swiveled around in his chair to face her. But when he saw her, so small in those clothes, with her large eyes and the ridiculous hairstyle, he just couldn't… "We could work as independent contractors, if the rebels need our services. For the right price, of course."

The princess lifted her chin, "Of course." She looked away to conceal her disappointment, though she didn't understand why she was disappointed. "You'd have to talk to the High Command about that."

"Thought you were the High Command."

The girl suddenly felt tired, and she took a seat near the holo table, "Right now, I don't even officially exist."

Han rolled her words around in his head as he looked upon her. _I don't even officially exist._ He didn't officially exist, in a sense. No one in the galaxy besides Chewie cared about his existence. Unless he counted Jabba and the bounty hunters he sent. He licked his bottom lip.

"Well, look at it this way," Han drawled and grinned, "You're free to do whatever you want."

The girl treated him to a small and very sad smile before she looked away. "If only it were that easy," she whispered.

He walked over to her and leaned against the bulkhead nearest the holo table, "Of course it's that easy."

She slowly shook her head, but she wore a wistful expression, "Not for—"

"You?" Han crossed his arms over his chest. "Cos you're the last of the Organas, the sole surviving descendent of the Royal House of Alderaan?"

Her head snapped around, and she glowered at him, her large eyes glistening with hurt.

Han swallowed, "I didn't mean that—"

"Yes, you did."

"No, really," Han ran his hand through his hair. "Not like that. I was insensitive."

"It doesn't matter," she exhaled shakily. "It's true."

Solo slid into the holo table booth and sat next to her at a respectable difference. He watched her as she stared up at the ceiling in an attempt to control her tears. She was so pale, so thin. She had dark circles under her eyes and a constant furrow in her brow. He doubted she got much sleep when she was on the Death Star or any time after. "I get the feeling that that's who you don't want to be," he whispered.

Leia turned her attention to Han, "But it _is_ who I am."

Han rested his head upon his elbow and traced the squares on the game board with his other hand, "Doesn't have to be. You and me, we can run away from here." He boldly stroked her hand.

Leia's eyebrows scrunched together for the briefest of seconds, and then she filled the room with a light giggle, "You mean, you, me, _and _Chewie?"

Chewbacca roared, and Han retracted his hand quicker than an sxiol snatched up flies. Leia's eyes unwittingly followed the movement of his hand.

Chewie motioned to the princess, and she stood up. He took a few pins from his mouth and carefully stuck them into the excess material. Both Leia and Han watched the deftness of the large Wookies paws. The princess would have never thought such a large being could be so delicate and detail-oriented. She discreetly winced as she silently reprimanded herself for being judgmental.

Han's head sank into a more comfortable position on his hand. Chewie pulled the material tight around the girl's leg, giving Han an idea of what lied beneath. He appraised the womanly curves of her hips and the firmness of her thighs. He found himself anticipating the alterations Chewbacca would make on her shirt.

Han quickly stood up, catching the attention of both Leia and Chewbacca. "What?" Han started toward the galley, "I'm thirsty. Anyone else want a drink?"

Chewie nodded. Han looked at the girl. She seemed to be debating if she should take him up on his offer. "Really," he rolled his eyes. "We have enough. We won't even charge the rebellion for it."

"Fine," Leia's lips slipped into a pout. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Han didn't bother to answer. He trotted out of the lounge as fast as he could. When he reached the galley, he leaned heavily on countertop. Was he really imagining what Princess Leia looked like underneath her clothes? Sure, he told Luke he liked her spirit and even went as far as posing the idea of him and the princess hooking up. But that was for the kid's benefit, wasn't it? Han rubbed a hand over his face. She's just a girl, a child, really. And she just lost her whole world. He felt like a dirty old man. How could he be thinking--?

Solo retrieved three Corellian ales from the cupboard and returned to the lounge. Chewbacca looked up and roared as he reached out for a bottle. He then gathered Leia's clothes in his other hand and went off to his cabin to work. Han watched him go before he gave one to the princess. She was wearing the hated dress, and Han felt guilty for being disappointed. He glanced down at her feet and noticed her silver slippers that had lost some of their luster.

"Problem with your shoes, too?" He popped open the bottle in one hand.

Leia focused on opening her bottle, "Guess there aren't many combat boots that come in my size."

"Whaddya plan to do about that?"

Leia shrugged, "Hope that they'll have shoes my size at the next base." She took a sip of the ale and shuddered, "Is this meant to be drunk warm?"

Han laughed at her reaction, "Corellian ale tastes best warm."

The princess arched a brow and smiled at him, "It must be horrible cold."

"Disgusting." Han watched her consume the thick ale, "You don't have to finish it. I won't be offended if your delicate palate can't handle a real man's drink."

Leia's brow furrowed, "The taste grows on you." She took a large swig and then forced a smile.

The smile Han returned was genuine. She certainly was a peculiar little thing, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She downed another sip. Leia glanced at the cobalt blue bottle. It actually was starting to taste better.

"To make you more comfortable," Han started toward his cabin.

Leia stomped her foot and slammed one fist on her hip, "Captain Solo! If you think I'm going to---"

"Agh!" Han whirled around. "Don't flatter yourself! I just thought you'd like to get out of those shoes."

"What?"

"They don't look that comfortable," Han stared at her tiny feet. "I thought you might like to borrow a pair of socks."

"Oh," Leia's cheeks flushed. "That is awfully nice of you. Yes, I would love to borrow a pair of your socks. Thank you."

Han huffed and tromped of to his cabin followed closely by a very embarrassed princess. He went straight to a dresser at the far end of the small room and placed his ale on top of it as he pulled out a pair of thick white socks.

"Here," he tossed them to the girl. "They match your dress. Well, almost."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She held her ale in her left hand and the socks in her right as she stood in the middle of Han's cabin. It felt inappropriate to be in a strange man's room, or it should have felt inappropriate. Again, she pondered the question of whether or not Han was a stranger. They did share a rather formidable experience on the Death Star, and he did risk his life to save hers. That would make him more than a stranger, right? But she had only known him for three days now. To be fair, it's been three and a half. Still, what did she know about him?

Han tipped back the bottle to his lips and reveled in the princess' comical expression. He smiled and pushed a chair her way, "Here. I'll hold your ale, if you like."

Leia nodded and handed him the bottled. She then removed her uncomfortable shoes and rubbed her feet. Han inwardly winced when he noticed the blisters on her heels and little toes for the first time, "That looks painful."

She looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and sadly smirk, "It's nothing really."

Han grimaced. A few blisters must be nothing compared to what she went through during her stay on the Death Star. A surge of anger zipped up his spine at the thought of someone hurting her. Han inhaled and blinked his eyes. He hadn't known her for long, and he himself wasn't known for having a lot of compassion for strangers. Why did he feel for her? "Don't move," he ordered the girl, put the bottles on the dresser, and disappeared.

Leia's mouth opened slightly, but he was gone before she could say anything. She held the socks in her hand all of a sudden overwhelmed with a strong jolt of loneliness. She wanted to call to him to come back, but her pride and reputation wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Leia sighed, feeling stupid for even feeling so lonely in the absence of his presence. She spent most of her time alone since her arrival on Yavin IV. It was senseless to feel lonely now.

The princess twisted the pair of socks in her hand as she scanned Captain Solo's cabin. It was in a state of disarray, but Leia got the impression its owner just had his own system of organization that was well beyond her comprehension. Han Solo didn't make much sense to her. The ship didn't make sense to her. Why would his cabin make any sense?

There were abandoned tools, a holoscreen, a pile of holovids, datapads, and old-fashion books. Leia's large eyes roved over the hard-covered paper books. Hard copy books were the last thing Leia would expect such an uncouth smuggler to ever have. Unlike most of the stuff in his chaotic cabin, these books were perfectly lined up on a shelf over his bunk all by themselves. He obviously valued them. The princess leaned forward in the chair, and her eyes shifted around. She bullied up the courage to check out such a rare commodity.

Leia pulled the large red one off the shelf. All the books were written in Corellian, one of the few languages in which she wasn't fluent enough to read. Still, it felt good to hold in her hands, so heavy and tangible. She carefully turned the yellow pages, reveling in the smoothness of each page. Her father had a collection of hard copy books. When she was young, he'd read to her from them. Most of them held stories of fantasy, and Leia wondered if these books, too, told of magical heroics of unassuming characters. She carefully replaced the book on the shelf and sucked in a ragged breath. She never missed home more than at this moment.

"Admiring my book collection?"

The princess whirled around, her cheeks aflame with guilt like a child caught with her hand in a dulce jar. "I," her eyes remained focused on the ground, and she folded her hands behind her.

Han frowned. Her contrite posture made him feel uncomfortable and old. He wondered if this was how she reacted to her father when she was in trouble. Han ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight to his left hip. He didn't particularly want her to see him as father-like, "It's okay, really. I don't mind."

Her eyes lifted, but the rest of her posture stayed frozen, "I shouldn't have—"

Han sighed, "Will you stop?" She blinked a few times, causing Han's brow to furrow. She wasn't going to cry, was she? That was the last thing he needed. "Don't--Sorry," he stumbled over the right words, "Look, I really don't mind you lookin' at my book collection. You're probably the only one around here who actually appreciates it besides me." _Please stop looking at me like that._

"I don't read Corellian," the princess walked back to the chair and retrieved the forgotten socks. "But I do like the way they feel," she smiled wistfully.

Han shrugged, "Yeah, me too." He motioned for her to sit down. "I bet you had a whole library of books."

"No," she sat down, twisting the socks between her hands. "But my father…he had a few. He would read to me from them when I was young."

Han knelt down before her, "What were they about."

Leia's eyes shifted up to the right, and there was that wistful smile again, "Fairytales, magical places…" She shook her head to clear the memory from her mind. She wasn't going to cry, "You know, the usual. Things that are just make-believe."

Han nodded and reached for her foot. She immediately pulled it out of reach, "What are you doing?"

He held up the synflesh, "Gonna tend to your blisters."

"Oh," she hunched her shoulders. "I can do that."

"So can I," Han held out his hand, "so why don't you let me?"

Leia stared at the bottle of synflesh and then the man's outstretched hand. It was calloused and tan and large. Slowly, she lifted her left foot and placed it in his hand, and she marveled at the way his hand dwarfed her foot. She was always told she had big feet. Han gently twisted it around so that he could properly cover the blister with the synflesh. His hand was warm against her skin, a sharp contrast to the synflesh. She shivered involuntarily.

"Cold, huh?"

Leia nodded, but she really didn't feel cold.

"Here," he took the socks from her hand after he finished tending to her other foot. "Let me do that for you."

"No, really," Leia reached for the socks.

"Aw, come on," Han winked at her. "You're a princess, right? I'm sure you're used to being waited on hand and foot."

Leia frowned, her bottom lip jutting forward, "No, Captain. Things were not done that way in the Organa House. I was raised to serve others."

"No servants? Nannies?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Of course, but I was expected to do things for myself."

Well," Han pulled the sock out of her reach, "then you deserve to feel what it's like to be served."

Han ignored her distressed expression, and with the greatest of care, pulled a sock onto each foot in turn, "Warm now?"

She nodded, but she really didn't feel warm. She felt something new that she didn't quite recognize, nor was she certain she was comfortable with this strange feeling. Han rose, and Leia relaxed a little. He handed her the bottle of ale, and they finished their drinks in silence.

"Want another one?"

Leia stood up, "I shouldn't."

A devilish smile played upon Solo's lips, "That's exactly why you should."

"How long do you think Chewie will take to alter my clothes?"

Han shrugged, "If you're worried about having time to finish another ale, you'll have time."

"It's not that, Captain," Leia rocked onto her toes and back onto her heels. "It's—"

"It's nothin'," Han grabbed her hand and dragged her to the galley.

"Captain Solo!"

"Will ya' knock off that 'captain' stuff, Your Worship?" Han had already pulled two ales from the cupboard. "Here," he shoved the opened bottle into her hand before she could say anything, and then he started to down his.

Princess Leia watched the man for a moment, a pout firmly planted on her lips. He stopped and glanced at her, "Drink up."

"Before it gets too cold?" she quipped.

"That's right!"

"I shouldn't have another one," she started to hand the bottle back.

"Why not?" Han smirked, "Afraid you'll get too drunk and take and advantage of me?"

She glared at him, "That'll never happen, Captain."

"Well," Han waved at her with his bottle, "It's already open so you'll have to drink it."

The princess furrowed her brow, "That's not a good reason."

"Sure it is," Han started out of the galley, forcing the girl to follow him. "Don't wanna waste it."

"You could drink it?"

"Nope," Han turned around and shook his head. "Corellian tradition. Can't drink an ale meant for someone else. That one there," he pointed at the bottle in her hand, "it's meant for you so that means I can't touch it."

Leia's eyes narrow to slits as she suspiciously glared at Solo, "I never heard about that tradition."

"That's cos you're not Corellian," Han took a sip of ale and flashed a lopsided grin.

The princess rolled her eyes, but she couldn't resist that stupid smile. She took a sip, "Should we check on Chewie? See if he wants an ale?"

"Nah," Han's eyes rose up and down. "He can get his own. Besides, you don't want him spillin' anything on your royal rebel clothes."

"That doesn't seem fair," Leia commented and then took another sip from her bottle.

"Seems to me that you of all people would know nothin's fair in this galaxy," Han answered.

The princess stopped in her tracks, her eyes unfocused. She dragged in a ragged breath, "I suppose you're right about that."

Han turned around and patted the girl on the head, "Come on. I've got some good holovids that go great with Corellian ale."

Leia's eyebrows rose into peaks, "A holovid?"

"Yeah," Han led the way to his cabin. "You like holovids, don't you?"

"Sure," the princess bit her lip. "I haven't seen many, though."

"Well, that's perfect," Han waved her into his cabin, "cos I don't have many."

Han opened a desk drawer and dug through it with both hands, "You're gonna love this one." He went over to the holoscreen above his bunk and inserted the holovid. Then he turned around, "The best seat in the house is on the bed."

Leia's free hand found her hip, "If you think I'm going to get into bed with you."

"Your ego is almost as big as mine, Your Worship," Han smirked. "I was gonna offer you the bed, and I was gonna sit over there in that chair. But if you wanna share the bed…"

Her smile was all ice, "No thanks." She then walked over to the chair, "I'll sit here."

"No," Han grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the bed. "You're gonna relax right here."

"Captain Solo—"

"Come on," his voice lowered. "When have you had a chance to really relax?"

"What do you care about my state of relaxation?" Leia put her bottle of ale on the dresser and took a few steps backward toward the door.

"I don't," Han tipped his bottle to his lips.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered, her voice trembling as if she was on the verge of tears.

Han moved over to the chair and sat down, "Why not?"

The girl glanced behind her, unsure what to do. Han leaned back in the chair and pointed the remote at the holoscreen. He did his best to ignore her. However, every nerve in his body was aware of her presence, and he held his breath. He found himself hoping he didn't scare her off, hoping that she'd stay, though he didn't know why he cared either way. She wasn't the type of woman he pursued. He wouldn't even call her a woman. So why was he going to all this trouble to please her? Han rubbed his nose and finished off his ale. So he wanted to give the kid a break. After all, she lost everything.

Leia teetered on the verge of retreating, but she reasoned, she _was_ wearing his socks and running around the base in _his _socks would certainly be improper. Wouldn't it? Her large brown eyes ravished the colorful images on the holoscreen. The scenery behind the bland characters was breathtaking. It looked like something out of the books her father read to her. She sucked in her lips and took slow, careful steps to the dresser. Wordlessly, she picked up her ale and sat straight as a board on the edge of the bed.

Han watched the girl in his peripheral vision; he didn't dare move in fear of scaring her off. She didn't look comfortable, but then she never looked comfortable as long as he had known her. Which really wasn't that long, but that didn't matter. She intrigued him, and for now, that was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Princess Leia slowly opened her eyes and arched her back while she flexed her toes. She yawned, letting her mouth stretch as wide as it could, and then she yawned again. She blinked a few times before she remembered where she was: Captain Solo's cabin.

Leia sat straight up and glanced around. She expected to see Han reclining in the chair and the holovid still running. But she was alone, and it was terribly quiet. Where was he? And where was Chewbacca? The princess dropped her feet to the ground and then picked up each one in turn. She no longer wore Captain Solo's socks. On her feet were plush, white socks just her size. Her large dark eyes shifted around the room as she slowly respired for several moments. How long had she been asleep?

Leia stood up and stretched her arms to the ceiling. She started toward the door to find Han, but what lied upon the chair forced her to freeze in mid-step. Her mouth formed a tiny "o" as she picked up the tailored pants and shirt. Leia walked to the door and glanced around, but no one was nearby. The girl clutched the clothes to her chest and rushed over to the refresher to put them on.

Once inside, the princess pulled the pants on before tearing the stained dress over her head. She discarded it, not giving it a second thought as it fell unto the less-than-sterile floor. Leia slipped her arms through the sleeves of the shirt and deftly buttoned it up. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror on the back of the refresher's door. It didn't surprise her to find a full-length mirror in Han Solo's personal refresher. She imagined him admiring himself the way she was herself at the moment.

Leia smiled at her reflection. Chewbacca did an amazing job on her pants. They made her look…womanly. She never really considered herself womanly. The shirt, too, was just the right size for her, tapered at her waist. Her eyes traveled up to her face, and her smile faded. Her hand fell upon her cheek. Was she really that pale, or was it a trick of the light? Leia leaned in to get a better look at her eyes. They were large, sunken, and…sad. Of course, her eyes should be sad, but the dark circles around them made her feel worse. She reprimanded herself for fussing over her appearance. What did it matter how she looked?

Nevertheless, Leia undid her hair and twisted it into a simple single bun at the nape of her neck. She pulled her shoulders back and opened the refresher door. It was time she faced the world, and Han, despite her mien. She held her chin up high and started for the door, but once again she found herself frozen in place.

On the same chair which her altered clothes had laid before were a few folded T-shirts, two pairs of pants, a beige jacket, and a modest dress with a floral pattern. Leia rubbed the material of the dress between her fingers and relished in its softness. She stepped closer to the pile of clothes to get a better look and tripped over something on the floor. Leia's brow furrowed, and she bent down to examine the tiny pair of combat boots just her size. Next to them were some canvas lace-up shoes and a pair of sandals.

Leia sat on the floor and put on the canvas lace-up shoes. She picked up the dress and held it tight to her chest. She then decided it was time to find Han. She poked her head out the door of his cabin and glanced both ways down the hallway. She pressed her lips together, gathered her composure, and went to find Han or Chewbacca.

The princess heard some clattering of eating utensil and entered the galley. The smell of nerf stew incited a loud grumble from her stomach. She must have been terribly hungry; the smell of nerf stew usually had the opposite affect on her. She smiled at Chewbacca woofing down some stew. He stopped mid-spoonful when he noticed her.

"I can't thank you enough for altering my clothes," Leia smiled gratefully at him. "You did such a wonderful job."

Chewie acknowledged her gratitude with a short warfle.

Leia held up the dress in her hands, "Was this you?"

Chewbacca's furry head swiveled sided to side. Leia stared at the dress, "Oh." She blinked a couple of times, "Han?"

Chewie grumbled and returned eating his stew. Leia backed up, "Thank you again." He waved a hand at her, and she went to find Han.

Finding Han turned out to be quite easy to find. All the princess had to do was follow the string of Corellian curses. She found him sitting on the floor entangled in a mess of brightly colored wires.

"Captain Solo?"

"What!" he snapped and she jumped. His grimace melted into a forced pleasant expression. He had almost gotten the two wires soldered together, and he had no patience for interruptions at the moment.

"Never mind!" Leia scowled and turned on her heel.

He glanced up at the retreating girl, "Wait!" When she didn't stop, Han grunted and pulled himself to his feet, "Hey, Your Worship!"

To his surprise, Leia came to a reluctant halt, but she didn't turn around. Han glanced back at the mess of wires, "Whaddya want?"

"Was this you?" she twisted her head but kept her eyes focused on the ground as she held up the dress.

Han shrugged, "Thought you needed some of your own things."

It was then she faced him, "Where?"

"In that town nearby."

Leia hugged the dress to herself, "But we aren't allowed to leave the base?"

"Your not," Han pointed at her. "I'm not one of you, so I can do whatever I want." He folded his arms across his chest and smiled smugly down at her.

"I suppose you can," Leia shook her head. "When?"

"While you were asleep," he furrowed his brow. "You were asleep for a while."

The princess stood there as she took in his words.

"I'm a little busy here," Han waved his hand toward the wires, "so, if there's anything else?"

Leia inhaled and lifted her eyes, "Why?"

"Cos I've seen your wardrobe and it seemed to be lacking some things," his impatience seeped into his voice. But then he looked into those large brown eyes, and his heart softened.

"Huh," Leia blinked a few times, "Well…I would like to thank you."

"Don't bother," Han crouched down and returned his attention to the mess of wires. "You paid for it. Or the rebels did. Either way, it didn't come out of my pocket."

"Okay," her expression hardened. "Then whom should I thank?"

"Whoever gave me the reward money," Han called over his shoulder.

"Guess I should thank myself for becoming Vader's prisoner," Leia quipped as she left him to his work. Her mouth stretched into a grim line, unsure if she were angry or thankful or if she even liked this strange man. He did go out of his way for her, though she couldn't understand why. It wasn't as if she was his favorite person. All they have done was clash since the moment they met. In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to insult her rather than do anything nice for her. Especially anything this nice. This, well, this took some thought and work.

Leia scowled and decided to push Han Solo from her mind. What she was going to do was gather her clothes, the clothes given to her by the Alliance and altered by Chewie, and leave the rest behind. She stormed back toward Han's cabin with strong, determined steps.

"Leia!"

"Luke?" Leia smiled and gave him a short hug. "What are you doing here?"

Luke had a wild look in his eyes, "How have you been?"

Leia's forehead crinkled, "Fine. What's wrong?"

"We're evacuating!"

The princess' eyes widened in horror, "Now? Why wasn't I informed?"

Luke shrugged, "Han knows about the evacuation."

"He didn't tell me," Leia's voice was calm but she was seething inside. "Then we better get to the transport."

"Uh-uh," Luke shook his head and grabbed her hand. "No time!" He glanced down at her hands, "Pretty dress."

"What do you mean?" Leia followed the boy as he headed deeper into the _Falcon_.

"It's a pretty color," Luke answered.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Luke!" Han smiled up at the boy as he climbed to his feet. "I haven't quite finished up here. Think you can handle it?"

Luke peered at the mess of wires, "I—"

"Never mind," Han handed him the soldering tool. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Captain Solo," Leia chased him, and Luke followed close behind. "What is going on?"

"Luke didn't tell ya'?" Han entered the cockpit and plopped down into the pilot's seat. "We're evacuating."

Chewbacca rushed into the cockpit, almost slamming into the tiny girl. He barked an apology and sat down in his co-pilot's seat, his fingers pressing a series of buttons. Han glanced over at his partner, "Always thinking of your stomach! Your stomach has cost us some time."

Chewie growled and shook his head.

"What's the---" the girl's large eyes widened in horror as she caught the sight ahead of them. "When?"

"I told you that you were out for a while," Han reminded her as he activated the forward laser cannons and blasted the flurry of storm troopers that flooded the hangar. "You've got to learn how to handle your ale."

Luke's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. Leia caught his expression, and her cheeks reddened. "I was not drunk, Captain!" Leia shouted.

"Whatever you say, Your Worship," Han and Chewie fired up the engines, and the _Falcon_. "You two better strap in."

"Was what you were working on important?" Luke pulled on his safety restraint just to make sure it worked.

Chewbacca rumbled, and Han shot him a warning look, "We'll get by without it for now."

"That's comforting," Leia muttered under her breath. She exchanged worried looks with Luke as the _Falcon_ lurched forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, the four of them barely escaped the evil grasp of the Empire. The _Falcon_ had a few problems and malfunctions, but at least they were able to jump to light speed before they were caught in the tractor beam from the Star Destroyer that chased them. The princess made a mental note to make sure Han got all the help and supplies he needed to repair the _Falcon_. He deserved it after saving her life again, and she had the eerie feeling that they'd be in the same position some time in the near future. She shuddered. This escape was too close for comfort, mainly because of the malfunctions of the _Falcon._

But their escape wasn't what disturbed Leia the most. She hugged her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her arms. She had been asleep on the _Falcon_, in Han's cabin, for three straight days. _Three days!_ She wouldn't have believed Han if Luke and Chewbacca hadn't confirmed it. It a quiet conversation after this initial shock filled her head, Luke had told her how worried Han was, how he allowed a medical droid into his beloved ship just to check on her condition. When the droid deemed her well but exhausted, Han and Chewbacca decided to just let her sleep. Leia was horrified to learn that the High Command knew of her whereabouts and still allowed Han and Chewbacca to be her caregivers. Neither of them were even members of the Alliance! Luke assured her that he had frequented the _Falcon_ while she was asleep, and she was in good hands. In good hands where Solo was concerned? She didn't think so. Nevertheless, here she was with Luke, Han, and Chewbacca running from the Imperials for the second time. Luke made sure she knew that Threepio and Artoo were safe aboard one of the transporters, but the droids' welfare was the last thing she cared about at the moment.

Leia felt as if her world was falling apart. She sucked in a ragged breath. Her world didn't even exist. All she had now were her memories, her education, and her father's idealism and beliefs. It was up to her not only to preserve the history of the Royal House of Alderaan but also to preserve its promise to uphold peace and democracy that once existed during the Old Republic. That was a lot of pressure for someone her age. Sure, Leia had been the youngest member of the Senate, but she had her father's wisdom and guidance to lean on if she stumbled. Who was going to catch her now?

The princess heard some footfalls headed her way. She scrunched herself into the tightest ball possible, hoping to meld into the cold steel behind her. _Please don't come this way. Please don't come this way._ Her large brown eyes stayed half hidden by her arms that were wrapped around her legs as her ears stayed focused on the approaching click of boots. _Please don't—_

"Well, Your Worshipfulness," the man crossed one foot over the other and leaned against the bulkhead next to the tiny nook she had holed up in. "Fancy finding you in such a grimy place."

"This whole ship is grimy," she muttered.

"No need to get nasty."

Leia lifted her head an inch, "What do you want, Captain Solo?"

"'Captain Solo'? You'd think sleeping in my cabin for three days would put us on more intimate terms," he drawled.

Leia repeated her question with more force and venom, "What do you want, _Han_?"

"Why, nothing, Your Most High and Mightiness," he drawled, tucking his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants. "Just here getting' some air."

"Could you please find another place to get some air?" Leia tapped her foot.

Han didn't seem to notice her impatience. Or rather, he didn't care. "Didn't I tell you? This is my absolute favorite place to get air. You must have been asleep when I told you," he smirked.

The princess rolled her eyes and then buried her head in her arms once again as she tried to ignore his presence.

When he didn't leave, Leia lifted an eye over her left arm, "Don't you have something to fix?"

"I'm takin' a break," Han ran his teeth along his bottom lip. "Remember? I'm getting' some air. Don't tell me you fell asleep again?"

"Obviously, I didn't," Leia sighed. "Now will you please go?"

"Go?" Han huffed. "This is _my _ship, Princess. Sleepin' in my cabin doesn't give you any right to boss me around."

"You're right," Leia lifted her head and put her hands on the ground as she prepared to get up.

"What?" Han comically shook his head. "Did you just say that _I _was right?" he slid down the wall until he was seated comfortably next to her tiny hiding place. "Whaddya doin' here?"

Leia's brow crinkled and her lips pressed firmly together. He was blocking her escape path. Unsure what to do next, she settled on glaring at him. Maybe he'd get the hint.

"Ah," he nodded. "I get it now."

"That I want to be alone?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Nah, that's not it," Han stretched his legs out and crossed one ankle over the other. "You're hidin'."

Her smile was icy sweet, "From what would I be hiding?"

"Oh, I don't know," he waved a hand. "It's gotta be Luke. Did he say somethin' rude and inappropriate to you? I can slap him around and set him right, if you want."

She narrowed her eyes on him, "You better not lay a hand on him, Captain."

Han nodded and slipped his hands behind his head, "So it's not Luke?" He paused to allow her to answer, but she remained silent. "Oh! Of course! It has to be Chewie. What? He ate up all the nerf stew after I told him to save a big bowl for you? Oh, man, he's gonna get it." Han pulled his legs in and started to get up, "I'll be back. I'm gonna kick some Wookie ass for you."

Leia slowly blinked and bit her lip, but in the end, she couldn't contain her smile. She tilted her head, "Haven't you considered the possibility that I am hiding from you?"

"Me?" Han settled back down. "Nah! I'm too charmin'. Why would you want to hide from me?"

Leia shook her head but she couldn't shake her amusement away, "You are so arrogant."

"Arrogant?" Han tapped a finger on his chin as he pretended to consider her assessment of him, "My charm definitely overrides my arrogance."

The princess rolled her eyes, "Not in this galaxy."

Han sobered, "So, what are you doin' here?"

Her head dropped, and she whispered, "I don't know."

Solo lightly brushed his fingers against her plump cheek as he did when she slept. She was just a child, "You're here for a reason."

She raised her large brown eyes to his, and she was overwhelmed with dizziness, "Why?"

"I don't know," he held her gaze. "You know better than anyone. Nothin's fair in this galaxy."

The girl broke the connection and nodded. She let out a ragged breath and stared up at the ceiling as she tried to contain her pent up emotions, "What am I going to do now?"

Han tentatively reached out, hesitated, and then gently grabbed her tiny hand in his, "You and me, we can run away from here." He gently stroked her hand.

Leia's eyebrows scrunched together for the briefest of seconds and then filled the room with a light giggle, "You mean, you, me, Chewie, _and _Luke?"

"Why not?" Han smirked. "We'd make a great smugglin' team."

Leia's smile finally reached her eyes, "I can't imagine Luke being very adept at smuggling."

"Luke?" Han flashed her that inane lopsided grin, "Nah, he'd probably be the best outa all of us. He's gonna be a Jedi Knight, remember?"

The princess shook her head, "Jedi Knights aren't smugglers."

"Maybe not when there were a lot of 'em," Solo tugged on her hand playfully. "But how do Jedi make a living with the likes of Vader and Palpatine runnin' the galaxy?" Han sighed, "With Luke's Jedi skills, your political experience, Chewie's strength, and my brilliant wit, we'd make an awesome team."

Leia glanced down at their entwined fingers.

"Hey!" Luke called. "There you two are!"

Both Han and Leia retracted their hands and glanced up at the approaching boy with masked patience.

"Chewie wants to know—Agh!" Luke tripped over one of his own feet, tumbled over his head a couple of times, and ended up flat on his back next to Han.

Leia's and Han's eyes met. Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight smuggler? The pair burst into laughter at their fallen friend's expense. Leia rose to help Luke up. As she passed Han, she placed a hand on his head and discreetly ruffled his hair. Han dropped his chin and smiled to himself as he watched Leia struggle to get Luke to his feet. _What am I going to do now?_ He shook his head, pulled himself to his feet, and grabbed Luke's arm. Together, he and Leia helped Luke to his feet.


End file.
